His Wish
by Kaggerz
Summary: With the completed Shikon no Tama clutched in the hanyou's palm, he placed it to his chest.. And he wished. Oneshot!


_**Disclaimer: If I don't say this, what are you going to do? Seriously. It's a fanfic. You do the math.**_

_**One-shot. That means I am NOT going to update. **_

* * *

Golden eyes darted throughout the clearing, focusing on each individual group's pain. That fiend has caused this.. Even in its death. 

A young, male taijiya lay crumpled in the arms of an older, female taijiya. It was how things were originally supposed to be; it is how everyone knew it would play out. Heart-wrenching sobs were muffled into the boy's cheek, while an older man solemnly bowed his head, his fingers resting firmly on the female's shoulder.

There were no beads on his hand.

Not far off, a young kitsune was in a similar position, only with a neko youkai. Fat tears rolled off his round cheeks, and his small fingers caressed its fur, touching anything but the giant, bloody gash. The neko's chest barely rose and fell with each inhale, its breathing shallow. The kitsune only mumbled jumbled thoughts, attempting to coax life back into the youkai. The sound was high and melodic from his youth.

The piercing eyes narrowed in a slight wince, then quickly looked away before moisture could collect.

A slender youkai held a young child with his single arm, and golden met golden. With a slight inclination of his head, he turned, the sobbing child still in tow. Pausing for a moment, he sent a side-long glance over to the young taijiya boy, then at his charge, all without moving his head. A soft, yet masculine rumble was emitted from his chest, a name from his tongue. A green imp bowed, pieces of a splintered staff in his tiny hands, and followed as the youkai began to disappear into the mass of trees surrounding the area.

A breeze blew and the scent of a certain wolf youkai caused the saddened eyes to shift their attention.

Blood trailed down the wolf youkai's shins, yet the wolf still cradled a woman in his arms, whispering broken thoughts into raven hair. Behind him, two other ookami youkai sobbed uncontrollably, each sporting their own bloody wounds. The main wolf, someone who rarely showed any emotion other than anger and happiness, had tears streaked along his cheeks. Strands of the other person's hair stuck into the moisture, as he rocked back and forth, back and forth..

It looked more like he was soothing himself.

The golden eyes streamed tears of their own.

The owner glanced down at the glowing, pink jewel complete in his hand. Slender fingers curved around it, and the warmth sank into his flesh. With bangs overshadowing his eyes, he pressed his fist to his chest.

And he wished.

That is how this all happened. How I am with him as I am now.

Our life is simple, just as I always hoped it would be.

We live together in a simple hut in the Mushin Domain. There is still time for tending herb fields and watching over the village's children, as we have none of our own yet.

I sometimes wonder if what he did was right..

Well, I wonder that quite often, on restless nights. Then, he comes back from a hunt and I smile, watch him skin whatever it is he caught, kiss him tenderly, and inwardly thank him for giving me a second chance at life.

He still looks the same; with the wish used, the Shikon no Tama became a shell. He did not use it to change his blood.

Instead, he changed fate.

He does not even know he made the wish, however. I remember it because I could not forget that day, nor what I witnessed. My soul could not bare to forget. When he inquired as to what happened to the jewel, why it was suddenly powerless, I smiled and embraced him.

I told him it was better that the power was gone, and together, we destroyed it.

It is all for him that I am able to have such a nice, untroubled life. And, for that, I am eternally grateful.

In fact I love him. I tell him that everyday, for I no longer have to hide it.

And you know what he says back?

"I love you, too, Kikyou."

Hm? His wish, you ask? Oh, it was a simple one. One that I think worked out the best:

That I had never taken care of Onigumo.

* * *

_**A/N: If you don't like the pairing.. Don't bother telling me about it.**_

_**To clear things up.. Yes, Kouga was holding Kagome's dead body. She died in the final battle with Naraku. Inu Yasha was looking around, thinking of how the existence of one creature should bring so much pain.. when he decided that he could wish away that existence with the jewel. So, everyone will be born later and lead the lives they could have had, had Naraku never existed. Kagome, of course, would still be born to her family in the future, as I don't think the fifty-odd years Kikyou will live longer would affect her reincarnation.**_

_**There. That should answer any questions.**_


End file.
